


Hesitation

by ToxicBabes



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Prostate Massage, Smut, basically pwp with a little action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicBabes/pseuds/ToxicBabes
Summary: Glaz is left to clutch a match during training and to his luck his last opponent is Kapkan. He hesitates.





	Hesitation

**Author's Note:**

> So I've got exams in around two days, instead of studying anything I decided to write homoerotic fiction of two men fucking then sucking each other off because that's the best use of my time. Anyways, enjoy this. I posted on tumblr I was working on it, wrote a portion of it and left it for a while then came back to it again this evening to finish it off. I've always had a headcanon that Kapkan is a cocky, cheeky, masculine guy but he's a big softie for his boy Glaz.
> 
> I attempted to include a little Russian in here. If it's incorrect, please, please, please let me know!
> 
> Check out my tumblr a-r-k-t-i-c

Last operator standing, Glaz swallowed the lump in his throat and adjusted his hat. There were three other enemies left, over the communications he learnt it was Smoke, Kapkan and Bandit. Knowing his teammates so well, Glaz predicted Smoke would likely rush him out of impatience, Bandit would lurk in the distance and try to flank while Kapkan always made his way back to objective and let his traps do their thing. 

Gingerly, Glaz climbed down the ladder of the jacuzzi rooftop and ignored the jokes from his eliminated teammates that it was  _ always _ him last alive. Everyone would be watching his perspective through his body cams or the indestructible cameras used by the spectators that determined if they were eliminated or not. He trudged his way towards the house and aimed down his sights as he neared the kitchen door, ears listening for footsteps as he cautiously peeked living room, then the kitchen. He came to an abrupt halt at the door to the kitchen. There in the corner of his eye, an EDD sticking out the frame, stark black against the chipped white paint.

Glaz shook his head and quickly shot it with his pistol then wearily moved into kitchen, knowing the gunshot would alert the enemy of his position. He peered down the hatch and briefly caught a glimmer of yellow, recognising Kaplan’s distinct uniform. He loaded several rounds into the soft wall near the rotation hole where Kapkan had slipped through, though to his luck he hit nothing. 

There was stomping above him. Like his personality, Smoke was loud wherever he went and had a distinct presence. Kapkan always warned him to take a lighter step but Smoke lived for the thrill of frightening his teammates during the simulations. He was notorious for his antics. 

Glaz flicked his sights to the stairs, tightening his grip on his rifle. Just as he expected, Smoke came dashing down, his SMG jerking up on the first burst. About to pull the trigger, Glaz felt his heart lurch to his throat as Smoke’s figure suddenly ducked under his reticle. There was a horrific howl of pain and at the bottom of the stairs, Smoke clutched his ankle, his gun discarded several feet away from him where he dropped it. Without hesitation, Glaz eliminated him and turned towards the lobby where he heard the soft pitter patter of Bandit’s sneakers. 

It was sure the rest of Rainbow wouldn’t let Smoke forget the fact he managed to slip and fall on his arse. 

Bandit flanked from the lobby, the spray of his MP7 forcing Glaz to duck under cover. They exchanged fire, bullets merely grazing Bandit but Glaz knew he was tagged hard before, he only needed one bullet to hit and that would be Bandit eliminated. Low on ammo, Glaz drew his pistol and fired fast, his aim sharp and the bullet hit Bandit square on the chest. 

“Bandit eliminated,” the commentator spoke. Lowering his gun, Bandit uttered a curse. 

Time was ticking. Only Kapkan left, but Glaz had to get on site as soon as he could and eliminate him because running to get the defuser would simply take too long. The stairs to the gymnasium looked clear, Glaz began his careful descent down the stairs, cautious not to slip like Smoke did. His ears strained to hear something, anything. Nothing. He deployed his drone and checked the laundry room, then lastly the garage. There he saw Kapkan, gun raised and aimed towards the holes on the garage which Maverick made until he had been taken out by Valkyrie's nitro cell. 

The sound of blood rushing in his ears was enough to block out any footsteps, and he hoped dearly it was the same for Kapkan. From knowing the hunter so closely, Kapkan always kept a calm composure, even if he was faced against five. And now it was only against one, his lover. 

“You always hesitate,” Kapkan told him once before. “Always.”

Glaz told himself he wouldn’t this time. He had his finger ready on the trigger as he threw out his last smoke grenade. Plumes of thick smoke flooded the room, opaque like a blindfold over one’s eye but for Glaz, it was the golden opportunity to strike. He aimed and saw the outline of Kapkan’s body, frozen like a deer caught in headlights. 

He hesitated.

As if something had spooked him, Kapkan made a dash for the laundry room. The sudden movement knocked Glaz back to reality, he followed the target and pulled the trigger. The bullet skimmed Kapkan’s shoulder, the second hit him in the thigh. Only one more and that would win them the round. Glaz bit his tongue and mentally hit himself. These weren’t real bullets, the worst that could happen was a circular bruise on the skin. It was a natural reflex though, Glaz knew the lethality of his weapon and during missions he was cautious not to hit friendlies. 

He went to fire once more but his rifle was out of ammo, bled dry. Dread filled his stomach as he reached for his pistol in its holster, he was never at ease with close quarters combat even if his aim was much better than Kapkan’s. He rotated back into the gym and peeked the cupboards by the doorway. Bullets pinged past his head just as he drew back. The clattering of Kapkan’s empty magazine against the floor prompted him to move, he pursued into the laundry room as Kapkan fled at the sound of his boots. They exchanged pistol fire around the shelves, ducking and running for cover behind the furniture as their bullets ricochet off metal surfaces. Glaz counted the bullets and felt a wave of triumph rush over him when he knew Kapkan had fired his last bullet. He raised his pistol, one bullet left and squeezed the trigger. The pistol jerked back in his hand, hot and smoking.

No queue came for Kapkan’s elimination.

He missed.

Glaz’s mind blanked. Like a dummy he tried to fire again, instantly forgetting he had no more rounds left. Before he knew it, Kapkan knocked the air out of him with a tackle, sending him pummelling to the tiled floor. They quarrelled, hands grasping at one another, tugging and pulling with all their might. Kapkan managed to tear off his mask, revealing his face and the shock of cool air against his skin had Glaz gasping. Pinned down like an animal caught in a trap, Glaz only fought harder. Without intending, he threw a punch, landing it square on Kapkan’s jaw. 

For a second he was shocked by his own strength, seeing how Kapkan clutched his jaw with his hands. His body weight eased off him for a moment and presented him with an opportunity to overpower Kapkan, and so he did. He shoved him off and stepped over him, finding a grin spreading across his face as he knelt down and straddled Kapkan’s chest. Kapkan’s steely eyes blinked back, his bloodied lips parted as he breathed heavily, droplets of sweat marring his perfect face paint. Admiring the mess he made, Glaz reached for the blade holstered at his hip and gripped it in his hand.

“Close, wasn’t it?” Glaz asked, also panting for air and he grasped Kapkan’s jaw, forcing his head back to reveal the beautiful stretch of pale skin across his neck. Beneath him Kapkan continued to squirm and struggle. “I didn’t mean to hit you, but, ah… you know I’m a sore loser.”

Kapkan’s lips twitched into a smile as well. “Timur, don’t play with your food,” he said, his voice gravelly and laced with mischief.

Brows furrowed, Glaz paused, hand halfway to bringing the knife to Kapkan’s throat which would be considered a definite elimination. There was a bang, Glaz felt flash of hot pain ping off his thigh. 

“Glaz eliminated.”

There was no way. Glaz blinked back at him then looked down at Kapkan’s arms, his hands just barely clenched around his pistol and finger grazing the trigger. He should’ve realised Kapkan’s squirming wasn’t just simply struggle. The round managed to rip his trouser and would leave a nasty bruise for the next few days as a good reminder that Glaz should never, ever let his ego get the best of him. He got off Kapkan and helped him up, still lost in confusion and visibly embarrassed by Kapkan’s cackling laughter. 

  
  


Hot water trickled down worn muscles and the mirrors in the changing rooms became blurred with steam. Glaz ran his hands over his face once more, fingers smoothing over his skin to make sure all the face paint was washed off properly. He closed his eyes and let the hot water run down his back. As he took in a breath of steamy air his ribs ached and bruises were tender when he ran his hands over his body once more to make sure he was clean. He flinched at the contact of someone snaring his waist. Next thing he knew his cheek was flat against the icy tile, another body pressed tightly against his and a face nuzzling into his neck.

“Lost one of my teeth,” Kapkan said, his voice gruff against his ear and his teeth grazed his earlobe, nipping at it on purpose to make Glaz tense up. The pads of his fingers sunk into the flesh of Glaz’s hips, keeping him firmly planted there. “What do you have to say for yourself, mmm?”

Glaz tried to free himself from his entrapping arms. “People can see, Maxim,” he said quietly as he pried his fingers off but Kapkan seemed insistent on embarrassing the both of them now. Kapkan only held on tighter, his lips now latching naturally to Glaz’s neck and suckling to leave an artwork of messy blotches. “Max-“

“Right, lads. Let’s keep it clean here!” Thatcher’s voice echoed through the sound of crashing water. Suavely Kapkan eased off him and feigned ignorance, continuing to shower. Many curious eyes turned towards them. “I know we’re a bit excited after training an’ all, but keep your hands to yourself- oi! Porter, what did I say about keeping your hands to yourself?” The attention shifted to Smoke who was standing suspiciously close to Mute, now with both his hands in the air like he was caught red handed. There was a murmur of laughter amongst the men and they returned to showering.

Just as Kapkan slipped out of the locker rooms, Glaz followed suit and tailed him back to their shared dormitory. At this time following their training, Fuze was likely discussing with Jäger about some light-bulb idea he had to improve their gadgets and Tachanka was supplementing his great stature with a protein shake in the break room, leaving the dorms empty to their liking. Glaz entered to find Kapkan lazing in bed, a tank top hugging his muscular frame and shorts loose around his hips. 

Kapkan noticed him and put his phone down. 

“Fuck… does it hurt a lot?” Glaz asked as he approached, finally able to see the darkening bruise on Kapkan’s jaw. He settled carefully next to him and brought his hand to his cheek, coaxing him to turn his head. Glaz let his hand linger, palming Kapkan’s stubbly cheek. “I’m so sorry.”

The corners of Kapkan’s lips tugged upwards into a little smile and he leaned in to press a light kiss against Glaz’s lips, his touch gentle to not agitate the gash on his lip. “You still lost,” he said and let out a teasing chuckle, his gaze resting comfortably on Glaz’s face. “Let me guess,” he began as he shifted carefully on his small bed, pushing Glaz into a lying position as he settled down next to him. Out of instinct, Glaz rested his head against Kapkan’s chest while his fingers traced the faint scars up his arms. “You hesitated, didn’t you?”

Glaz hummed quietly, indicating yes. “It’s hard to pull the trigger on you. You’re too beautiful,” he joked but the truth was, it was always impossible for him to pull the trigger first try. He always needed to remind himself the rounds in his gun weren’t lethal before he could think about pursuing Kapkan. Kapkan gave a bashful laugh at the compliment, eyes flicking down to look at him. “I can’t believe you had a bullet left.”

“I guess we could say I’m clearly the one better at maths, hm?” Kapkan asked, cheeky as always. “I can’t believe you punched me.”

“I didn’t mean to!”

“How do you  _ accidentally _ punch someone?”

“Adrenaline, Max… it does that.”

The bedframe squeaked and squealed as Kapkan shifted once more, now stradling Glaz’s hips. “I call bullshit,” he said, fingers curling around Glaz’s wrists and he pinned them above his head. “I’ll get you back for this.”

As Kapkan kissed down his neck, stubble brushing ticklishly against his skin, Glaz couldn’t hold back his laughter. He relaxed under him, feeling his briefs tighten around him the more Kapkan’s lips explored and the weight of his body pressed down. All he could do now was to submit to him and everything about that had Glaz needy under his touch. He watched with hungry eyes as Kapkan took off his tank top to reveal pale skin, rugged muscles and remnants of past scars from sparring, relics of his old victories. Glaz always admired his body in every shape and form, loved how the afternoon sun worshipped it and painted a gorgeous view. He had always wanted to paint a nude portrait of Kapkan but was denied every time.

Kapkan hiked his shirt up to his collarbones and splayed his hands across his pectorals, feeling his warm skin and running down every groove of muscle. His finger brushed a small bruise on his ribs, provoking a tiny gasp. “You got hit when Streicher went to spawn peek,” he noted with a hint of amusement. 

“And I got that bastard,” Glaz said with a chuckle. “Brunsmeier hit me in the leg as well but he got away before I could take him out. Damn Germans.”

Kapkan went on to coax his shirt off, tossing it onto the floor then he leaned in to kiss Glaz, capturing his lips in heated passion while he slipped his hat off. Glaz was careful not to kiss back too firmly in fear he would hurt him, but Kapkan didn’t seem to care. In fact there was a hint of aggression in his actions, a kind of desperation as his hands began to grope at the rest of Glaz, feeling his glutes then palming his crotch. Glaz tasted metal on his tongue, the distinct taste of blood from Kapkan’s split lip. 

In feverish pursuit, Kapkan tugged down his sweats in one go, pushing them down until they bunched around his legs like shackles. He raised a brow at Glaz’s colourful underwear then motioned for him to turn onto his belly. Hugging the pillow to his chest, Glaz looked over his shoulder and his tongue darted out to dampen his lips as Kapkan massaged his glutes, feeling its fullness in his palms. The cool air brushed his skin as his underwear came off as well, goosebumps rising all over and he shivered at the contact of Kapkan’s cool hands. Just what he anticipated, Kapkan parted his cheeks, finger grazing the cleft of his ass then running over his hole. 

By now Glaz was sure he was leaking precome all over the sheets, he had been trying to grind his hips against the fabric in desperation to feel some kind of contact. Kapkan stilled him and pressed a small kiss against his hip, then paused to look him in the eye. 

“You want me, Timur?” He asked, grinning gleefully when Glaz gave a quiet whine in response, hips wiggling and his body squirming under his touch. “Where do you want me?”

“Eat my ass and fuck me,” Glaz demanded, getting to the punch without beating around the bush. “C’mon,” he huffed.

Now Kapkan was the one playing with his food. “Should I come in your ass or your mouth?” He asked and hummed in deep thought. 

“I don’t care… please, Max, I’m so-”

“Yeah, yeah, shush.” Chuckling quietly to himself, Kapkan parted Glaz’s cheeks once more and spat generously onto his hole, watching how his saliva ran down the cleft of his ass. Then he leaned in and licked a long stripe along his perineum to his hole. The noises that came from Glaz was otherworldly and only encouraged Kapkan to lap and lick some more until he was a groaning mess, pushing back and keening. His wet tongue brushed along sensitive nerves as he pushed in, fingers digging into Glaz’s hips to keep him steady. He pulled away and wiped the spit from his chin, caught his breath only for a moment and dug straight back in. Only until he was aching himself did he stop.

From inside his bedside table he retrieved a bottle of lube, slammed it shut then went back to straddling the back of Glaz’s legs. He lathered his fingers with lube then with his clean hand he reached for Glaz’s hands, pinning them to his lower back and Glaz complied, settling down and waiting patiently. His fists clenched as Kapkan sunk in his middle finger, his body constricting so wonderfully with such an addicting heat. 

“Relax,” Kapkan murmured as he fingered him, easing him open second by second. He adored how Glaz’s lips parted in a silent moan, brows creasing upwards in pleasure the deeper Kapkan went and the amazing symphony of sounds that came from him when he brushed the right spot and massaged it. “Don’t come so soon,” he warned, three fingers in with Glaz whimpering around him. A smirk grew on his face as he continued to tease him, loving how he tensed up every time his fingers pressed against his prostate and the drawn out moan when he pulled out and sank his fingers back in. At some point Kapkan’s own patience ran out and he took his fingers out, unexpectedly ruining the ebb and flow of pleasure. 

Leaning forwards, Kapkan planted a kiss on his cheek then peppered some more along his jawline, making sure to graze Glaz’s sensitive neck with his stubble. He always preferred Glaz clean shaven, better to kiss he claimed. With haste he pushed his shorts down mid-thigh along with his underwear, not bothering with them and cutting to the chase of lubing up his hard cock. As he did so, Glaz’s hands remained obediently planted on his lower back, fingers occasionally twitching. One hand on his cock, the other keeping Glaz’s wrists in place, Kapkan shuffled forwards a little into position then paused, attention perking to the sound of laughter near the door. 

The two of them froze, eyes shifting to the door. Kapkan recognised that to be Twitch outside, the sound of her voice was always distinct, powerful. They waited several moments, Kapkan still holding on but his thumb rubbing soothing circles into the soft skin of Glaz’s wrists. 

“Did you lock the door?” Glaz asked, his voice hushed. 

“No,” Kapkan said truthfully and returned to what he was doing. He leaned forwards some more until the tip of his cock was pressing against Glaz’s wet hole, finding amusement in how his lover took in a deep breath as he pushed into the enveloping heat.

“So you’re not gonna go lock it- ah, fuck!” Glaz squeezed his eyes shut as Kapkan thrust all the way in, the weight of his body pressing heavily against him.

“No,” Kapkan answered once more, this time his tone holding an ounce of cheek, the kind of sass that would have him nudged in the ribs except Glaz was in no position to make demands. He nuzzled his face into Glaz’s neck, inhaling the light traces of his shower gel then he planted another love-bite, scattering them down to his shoulder blade as his hips rutted gently against him. Glaz’s hands deviated from his lower back but Kapkan allowed it, letting him reach back to grasp his sides, drag him closer and feel more of him. 

He knew how to make Glaz moan for more, the kind of deep and short thrusts that rubbed everywhere good, the continuous friction and pressure applied just to edge him further and closer to his sweet release. Kapkan listened for his quickening gasps and slowed his movements, leaning back to heave in a breath as he nearly pulled all the way out. His fingers sink into his plump cheeks once more, prying him apart to admire how he looked clenched around his thick cock. Smiling crudely to himself, Kapkan looked up at Glaz and met his wanton gaze. 

“More lube,  _ milyj _ ?”

A grin broke Glaz’s serious expression, his cheeks flushed a deeper colour at the pet name. “I’m good,” he murmured back, his hand running up the pale plane of Kapkan’s thigh. He let out a contented noise as Kapkan kissed him, teeth clashing and breaths heavy, the kind of wet snogging that would have the both of them turning their noses had it not been for their lust. Kapkan began to thrust again, the skin of his hips slapping against Glaz’s backside, the impact of every collision making the bed springs squeak and the poor metal frame of the bed hung onto its last screws. It wouldn’t come as a surprise if the bed caved in on itself, they had fucked on it many times before with triple the ferocity. 

Glaz’s hands clutched at the bed covers and he nuzzled his face into the pillow, muffling his moans. Every slam of Kapkan’s hips drew out a groan, the warmth of their bodies pressed together, the sheer heat of the skin-to-skin contact. His arms wrapped around Glaz’s midsection, fingers splayed across his chest, copping a feel of his tensed muscles and grazing his sensitive nipples. The sensation of a wet tongue along the length of his neck had him keening for more. Kapkan was always a wild lover and Glaz was always turned on by the idea of him being ravaged whole, marked and claimed for the world to see. There was nothing better than waking up with love-bites all over, a painted canvas that told an erotic story. Glaz always hid those marks, it would be their little secret.

Kapkan’s deep sighs were low in his ear, alike to a growl. His embrace around Glaz loosened but he continued thrusting, hips rutting, craving to feel more of every contraction around his aching erection. He let out a shaky groan then pulled out abruptly. “On your back,” he ordered, his hands coaxing Glaz to turn around and Glaz did so, looking up at him with lidded eyes. Carefully, Kapkan straddled his chest and settled down, feet managing to graze his ribs and eliciting a sharp gasp. His hand held Glaz’s chin, forcing his head to remain still. “Open your mouth.”

Brow cocking upwards, Glaz challenged him with a cheeky smirk. “What if I don’t?” He asked and turned his attention to running his hands up the length of Kapkan’s toned abdomen.

“Then I’ll come all over your face, unless you’d like that,” Kapkan responded, blunt as always. He stroked his cock slowly, seeming pleased with himself when Glaz opened his mouth willingly, tongue glistening with spit. Glaz took his cock into his mouth, enveloping his lips tightly over the tip and suckling gently. His tongue ran along the underside, brows furrowing at the taste of lubricant and precome. He steadied his breathing and relaxed his throat, allowing Kapkan to slip in deeper. His nose brushed against the short hairs of his crotch, he drew in a long careful breath and eyes flicked up to meet Kapkan’s. “You look gorgeous,” he drawled, seeming almost intoxicated by the pleasure from Glaz’s warm, welcoming mouth. “Fucking hell…”

For a while Kapkan held himself there, feeling how Glaz’s throat tightened with every slight gag, every swallow like a massage around him. He let Glaz catch his breath and jerked himself, his grip tight and every movement growing frantic. “I’m close,” he warned, panting and he palmed Glaz’s jaw, thumb dipping into where his cheeks hollowed so beautifully. There was an overwhelming tightness growing taut in his loins, his thighs beginning to cramp from the position he was holding but he was on the brink of an orgasm, seconds away. Just as it hit, he found himself letting out a shuddering “oh, shit!”, his eyes squeezing shut and fingers constricting around himself. Most of it landed in Glaz’s mouth, some on his damp lips and running down his spit-covered chin. With his finger, Kapkan wiped it up, enamoured by how Glaz licked his finger clean.

Their eyes met as they rested, chests heaving up and down, hands running through hair. 

“Don’t leave me hanging,” Glaz murmured back, his voice raspy having taken him so deeply. “I’ve been waiting.”

Pressing a kiss upon his lips, Kapkan hummed then settled between his legs. “Mmm, yeah. You’ve been good enough,” he said and earned a look.

“Good enough?” 

“After punching me? Remember?” Kapkan motioned at his bruised jaw and smiled, watching how Glaz’s expression softened.

Concerned, Glaz clasped his hand over Kapkan’s cheek, fingers threading into his short cropped hair. “If it hurts you don’t have to,” he said.

“I want to.” He held his gaze for a few more seconds, tone earnest. What Kapkan loved about Glaz the most was his sensitivity, both emotionally and physically. Uncut, the tip of his erection oozed with precum, inviting him to lap it up and enjoy how he gasped sharply at the sudden contact. He pressed kisses along the shaft until his lips reached the short hairs at the base. His hands, which had been running soothingly along the length of his inner thighs, halted to massage and play with his plump balls. Following his urge, Kapkan leaned in, his tongue trailing over his balls then he took one into his mouth, sucking gently while his hand jerked Glaz’s cock. 

Expected, Glaz sucked in a deep breath and exhaled steadily in fear of releasing a loud moan. The more Kapkan explored with his lips, the more tiny whimpers and moans escaped, the sound of his voice so delicate to Kapkan’s ears. His jaw was tender yet Kapkan spurred on, now pulling his foreskin back to reveal the red head of his erection, only to engulf it within his mouth and rub the underside, tracing the edge. Restless, Glaz’s thighs trembled, toes curling in pleasure as Kapkan took more of him in. It was clear to the both of them that Glaz wouldn’t last long, not after being teased for so long. The wetness of Kapkan’s mouth had him unravelling quickly, but Kapkan wanted to please him, make him scream loud enough for whoever outside to hear. He wanted to give him the kind of mindblowing orgasm that could make him see  _ through fucking time and space. _ And he was determined. 

“I’m close, please, I’m so fucking close,” Glaz begged, his voice tight. His chest rose and fell faster, queuing Kapkan to slow down. “Don’t tease me, Maxim.”

“‘M not,” Kapkan mumbled back and his hand reached for the bottle of lube. “You need to be more patient.”

Glaz let out a breathy laugh. “Fuck you.”

Amused, Kapkan began to lather his fingers in slick lube. “You’ll be thanking me once you come,” he told him. Without another word he dove straight back in, head bobbing as if he was trying to hit a world record and his fingers delved between Glaz’s legs, pressing against his hole once more. Two fingers in, gently working him apart, Kapkan easily found his prostate and massaged it, paying close attention to Glaz’s responses, whether steadily rubbing it pleased him more or broad strokes did. Soon enough he had Glaz writhing in bliss, fingers tangling into his hair, hips bucking and back arching upwards. 

Every gasping breath echoed through the room, probably loud enough to be audible outside but at this point neither of them could give an ounce of care. Working at a steady pace, Kapkan knew Glaz was on the very brink of coming, judging by how his fingers tugged at his hair hard enough to hurt (though for Kapkan he only found himself growing excited) and his other hand balled up in the covers, eyes screwed shut and lips parted, groans frantic. With one last cry, Glaz reached his deserving orgasm. His hard cock twitched and pulsed as it pumped out a generous load, his body tensed all over, limbs quivering due to the overwhelming sensations. The salty taste lingered on Kapkan’s tongue, his head kept in place by Glaz’s grip.

Coming down from his brief high, Glaz’s face lit up with a glad smile. “Holy fuck,” he whispered and heaved in another breath, his hand letting go. “Swallow for me?”

Reluctant at first, Kapkan gave it second thought then swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing. “Only for you,” he murmured, the corners of his lips flicking upwards when he met Glaz’s pleased expression. Clothes tossed onto the floor, Kapkan pecked his cheek and settled down next to him, allowing him to nuzzle his face into the crook of his neck where it was dark, warm and comfortable. Kapkan reached for the blanket and draped it over their naked bodies to provide cover should anyone come through the unlocked door. 

In the heavy heat of the afternoon, they cuddled in the peace of the empty dorm, tangled legs occasionally moving and chests rising steadily. Glaz’s finger ran down the veins of Kapkan’s arms, following the path until he reached his hand, and by then he had interlocked their fingers, squeezed and smiled when Kapkan did the same in response. Blinking gazes met, held until one of them broke up with laughter and this time it was Kapkan. 

“What? Are you hungry?” He asked, a sleazy hand reaching down to grope Glaz’s cheek. 

“No, I just love you, that’s all,” Glaz said, enjoying how he seemed to grow embarrassed at the confession. 

Pretending to not be scathed at all, Kapkan gave a cheeky huff. “Good, because I’m not planning to get up any time soon,” he said. It was impossible to avoid Glaz’s watchful eyes, reading him like a book. “I love you too, Timur,” he mumbled back, hand smoothing over his messy hair. 

With the tiredness that followed a heated session, they decided to forgo lunch and spend the afternoon napping, cuddled up together on Kapkan’s cramped single bed.


End file.
